


Field of flowers

by RichTr



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichTr/pseuds/RichTr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Он отличается от всего, что Лесли видел в течении жизни, потому ассоциативно связать его образ с чем-то не получается. От него не веет чистотой и абсолютной стерильностью, как от людей, которые присматривают за ним в больнице, его одежда разительно отличается от привычного врачебного однообразия. Даже кожа его не похожа на кожу тех, кого Лесли видел раньше. Покрытая рубцами и кое-где отходящими кусочками, она удивляет его, приковывая к себе взгляд альбиноса."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Field of flowers

Лесли прикрывает глаза и едва слышно вышептывает фразу "считать до десяти". Он не знает, что такое считать и точно уж не знает ничего про цифры. Мир, выстроенный на обрывках, ассоциациях и сравнениях, просто выдает то, что люди используют чтобы "успокоиться". "Спокойствие" -- хорошее слово. Оно неразрывной красной ниточкой связано с теплом больничного одеяла и тонкой, блестящей иглой, проникающей под кожу, будто хоботок насекомого, впуская в сосуды жидкость, от которой Лесли расслабляется и засыпает. Тонкие, будто кукольные пальцы чуть подрагивают, слегка сжимая чистую, по-больничному белую простынь. 

Там, внутри сна, ему снова видится Он. 

Он отличается от всего, что Лесли видел в течении жизни, потому ассоциативно связать его образ с чем-то не получается. От него не веет чистотой и абсолютной стерильностью, как от людей, которые присматривают за ним в больнице, его одежда разительно отличается от привычного врачебного однообразия. Даже кожа его не похожа на кожу тех, кого Лесли видел раньше. Покрытая рубцами и кое-где отходящими кусочками, она удивляет его, приковывая к себе взгляд альбиноса. Ему кажется, будто на Его теле распускаются невиданные багровые цветы. 

Он тянется, чтобы коснуться хотя бы одного цветочка, но сон обрывается на этом.

И сейчас, стоя посреди комнаты, в которой нет ничего общего с больницей, Лесли боится. Люди снаружи, странные, темные, увечьями напоминающие о Нем, его не трогают, потому он пробирается в какой-то дом, который выглядит безопасным. Безопасность -- хорошее слово.

Стены внутри темные, темнота неуютно устроилась повсюду, заняв старое кресло и даже пыльную, будто веками нетронутую кровать. В воздухе, нарушаемая только звуком шагов босых ног по холодному полу, зависает сонная тишина. Лесли добирается до кровати, придумав совершенно прекрасный и простой план. Если он уснет, то абсолютно точно снова встретит Его, и может, успокоится, глядя на цветы. 

Он забирается под тонкое, странной материи одеяло, согревая теплом худенького тела место, на котором лежит. Перед тем, как прикрыть глаза, Лесли еще раз обводит взглядом комнату, вглядываясь в кромешную темноту. Ему неспокойно, поэтому он шепчет про себя фразу "считать до десяти".

Длинные сахарно-белые ресницы вздрагивают дважды, прежде чем альбинос открывает глаза. Он не может различить, спит ли он, но одеяло его укрывает все то же, да и темнота в комнате совсем не такая, какая бывает во снах.   
Но до боли знакомая фигура, стоящая прямо над кроватью, заставляет его сомневаться. Стоит ему завидеть привычные черты, как молочно-бледная худая рука уже тянется к одному из цветков и наконец касается, осторожно, боясь навредить. Лесли чувствует, как от восхищения перехватывает дыхание: кожа под подушечками пальцев нежная, тонкая и приятная на ощупь. Он привстает с кровати, протягивая вторую руку к телу человека и тут же коротко выдыхает, оказавшись прижатым к кровати.

Рувик не сдерживается. Снять странную, мешковатую рубашку, оказавшуюся смирительной, не составляет труда, потому что Лесли не сопротивляется, где-то на совершенно интуитивном уровне чувствуя, что он не причинит ему вреда. Тело парнишки слабое, податливое и теплое, отчего он распаляется еще сильнее, до кровоподтеков целуя бледную кожу где-то в области ключиц, одной рукой упираясь в кровать, а второй успокаивающе поглаживая альбиноса по худому плечу с выпирающими косточками. Лесли дышит тихо и часто, а сердце стучит и впрямь как у маленького кролика, вырываясь из груди. Ощущения от рук, теплых и мягких губ, крохотными и невесомыми поцелуями спускающимися вдоль впалого живота, ему незнакомы, но легкой паники, как при встрече с чем-то неизвестным, он не испытывает. 

То, что происходит после, Лесли запоминает как резкую, неприятную вспышку боли, которая отзывается коротким тихим стоном, после чего он утыкается Рувику куда-то в плечо, в дальнейшем не сдерживая ни одного стона, срывающегося с порозовевших губ. Коротко остриженные ногти впиваются в плечи Викториано, оставляя тонкие, незаметные бороздки. Рувик наслаждается видом покорного, молочно-белого тела, сквозь тонкую кожу которого проступает каждая косточка и сплетения сине-голубых вен. 

Весь остаток ночи Лесли проводит в объятиях Рувика, тихо посапывая. Ему снятся цветы. Настоящие, целое желтое бесконечное поле.


End file.
